


Snow

by MotherofVampires



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires





	Snow

****

A scream jolted Fenris awake, his hand reaching for his blade.

 

“Fenris! Come quick!” Hawke’s voice carried through the halls of their Kirkwall home.

 

Halting atop the stairs, his eyes fell to the open door. 

 

“Hawke?” he called, cautiously stepping into the doorway.

 

“Gotcha!” she laughed, a blast of frozen powder crashing into his face.

 

Fenris faced her, grinning, “So, you wish to play like that?”

 

Hawke’s eyes widened, laughing as her elven lover tackled her, the two falling into a giant mound of snow, “No fair!”

 

Fenris chuckled, kissing her, “I love you, Hawke, even if you're a troublemaker.”


End file.
